Let Me Do My Job
by TheBananaChild
Summary: A short fanfic on Tex Dinoco and how he doesn't tolerate his business rules being broken. This serious business car can be loyal at times, but you better be careful not to mess with him. Business is business and Tex is always determined to keep Dinoco running in place.


"I really don't think we should do this part. It's Tex's job to sort out these business deliveries." Luke warned.

"Oh come on. We're just trying to help him. The poor business car is exhausted." Replied Jack.

"But he said no one is suppose to do it. It's his responsibility and no one else can do it. It's company policy, along with the policy in the circuit."

"It'll be ok. No one will even know."

"Alright. If your sure." Luke said, "But don't blame me if you get called in."

Jack continued to sort out the business deliveries, unaware of the unthinkable that would soon come.

Tex was settling down in his office, beginning to pack up and head home. His newborn daughter was waiting for him at home and he still had to give her a bottle, despite their housemaid caring for her. He was about to leave, when his intercom came on.

"Mr. Dinoco, come in. Mr. Dinoco, please do you read me?"

Sighing, Tex picked up his intercom from the holder. He was suppose to be heading home, but unfortunately, business had reached him first.

"I'm here." He replied.

"We're going to need you at our headquarters now. We received word that two of your staff members violated our policy."

"What?!" Tex exclaimed. He didn't believe what he had just heard. He shook his front in disappointment and listened as they continued speaking.

"We need you here as soon as possible."

"I'm on my way." He hung up his intercom, grabbed his phone and business keys, and headed out to the Piston Cup Circuit headquarters.

When he got there, two officials were at the front desk, waiting for him. They were the same officials who had called him on his intercom about the issue.

"Mr. Dinoco, right this way please." The female official replied and escorted him into a conference room.

"What's this about?" Tex asked once they all settled down in the room.

"Two of your staff members, Luke and Jack, violated our policy. The policy is to let the business owners handle the business deliveries they receive. However, someone saw them and radioed us a while ago. We have to remind you that it's your responsibility to handle this matter. We know that you take everything seriously and this is the first time it's happened. However, next time it happens again, we will have no choice but to fine your team for violation against policy."

"I understand. I'll make sure it doesn't happen again." Replied Tex.

"In that case, have a good day." The officials left the room and Tex made his way back to his own business.

When he returned to the business, he drove in angrily, clutching his phone in his tire along with his business keys. Almost as angry as a racer would be competing on the track, desperately winning for a Piston Cup. He began driving toward the main floor of the business and stormed in. He slammed a tire against the floor. Strip and Lynda were there along with Cruz and Lightning.

"Where are Luke and Jack?!" Tex angrily barked out his question, causing Lightning to jerk back and drop a manila folder full of papers that were inside. Everyone remained silent while Lightning began cleaning up the papers and placing them back in the folder.

"It's not a rhetorical question!" He continued yelling. He went to a desk and began slamming a coffee cup. "Where are Luke and Jack?" He slammed the cup back down and glanced up at his workers once more.

"Off duty?" Lynda asked.

"Clearly they are not off duty because they're taking over my business work! Lynda, get on the phone and find them! Now!" Tex was on the edge of his temper. It wasn't easy being a business car and everyone knew to stay out of his way when he was mad. Once he was mad, everyone made sure they kept their distance from him.

"Did I ever once imply that I would allow you to make up the rules as you went along!?" Tex asked.

"No, definetly not." Replied Cruz.

"Are you aware that this is the exact type of conduct I don't tolerate in my business?!"

"Yes sir. We're aware." Replied Lightning. Tex sighed and shook himself out of his rage as much as he could. He drove a little bit ahead of them, and then turned to face them once more.

"Have you ever heard of the word policy at all?! I will not be blindsided with the Piston Cup officials trying to figure out what the...heck you guys are up to! Yes, what is it now, Strip?" Tex asked and finally stopped yelling once he saw Strip lifting his tire in the air. Silently, he signaled to his sponsor that while he was speaking, Luke and Jack had showed up, and apparently someone had called them in. Tex saw what Strip meant and turned around to see them. He glared sternly at them and pointed in the direction of his office with his tire. Obediently, they obeyed and followed him inside. Tex closed the door behind them and closed the blinds once they were inside. Everyone remained silent and glanced at one another.

"Gentlemen, I want an explanation." Tex replied. He began breathing out of breath from all the yelling and anger he had earlier. The two forklifts remained silent and stared down at the floor.

"Well, you know I've been having trouble with my own work."

"The policy, Luke, get me to the policy!" Tex hissed.

"Well, we decided to lend a helping wheel and began to take care of the business deliveries until-"

"You what?!" Tex exclaimed, not allowing Luke to finish off his sentence.

Everyone outside gasped quietly and turned around to avoid being heard.

"Yeah. I told him not to, but he refused to listen."

"Oh sure! Blame it on me!"

"Well I said not to do it!"

"Enough! Both of you!" Tex slammed his tire on the floor. Silence remained for a while, until he spoke again.

"I'm not kidding. I have my responsibilities and you do as well. I shouldn't have to remind you that taking care of business deliveries is against our policy, including the circuit's policy. Let me do my own work and if I hear another word about this, you'll be suspended for 2 whole weeks! Do you understand?"

"Yes sir." Luke replied.

Tex sighed angrily and left his office. Assuming it was the signal they could leave, Jack and Luke left. But it wasn't long before Tex pulled Jack aside.

"I hope next time you do as your told and let me handle my own work!" He hissed.

"Yes sir. I'll make sure." Replied Jack.

"Good. Just go home."

Luke and Jack immediately headed home. That just goes to show that Tex doesn't tolerate his policies being violated and he expects everyone to do their work and get serious.

**So this story is pretty short, but I felt like posting something because why not. Anyway, I hope you like it. More fanfics are coming so stay tuned :)**


End file.
